


Helpless

by swiftbitch9



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Slash, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftbitch9/pseuds/swiftbitch9
Summary: Черноволосый бледный парень стоял у стола диджея и разговаривал с кем-то, кого Бокуто не мог разглядеть из-за колонны, загораживающей обзор. Даже через весь бальный зал Бокуто видел, что у этого парня умный взгляд и преступно обворожительная улыбка.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Phillipa Soo — Helpless (Hamilton: an American musical)
> 
> Бокуто — Элайза, Акааши — Александр, Куроо — Анджелика, Кенма — Пегги. Но никто друг другу не родственник.

Несмотря на звание капитана команды и аса, ни у кого язык бы не повернулся назвать Бокуто Котаро жадным до внимания. На масштабных мероприятиях он предпочитал держаться рядом со своими друзьями и обходить стороной танцпол. Куроо Тетсуро — вот кто спешил очаровать всех и каждого, кто попадал в его поле зрения. Получалось у него с переменным успехом. Бокуто по-дружески подшучивал над его любовью к вниманию.

На этой добровольно-принудительной школьной дискотеке все было, как обычно — Куроо находился в центре компашки девочек, рассказывал им приукрашенную додуманными подробностями историю. Бокуто стоял где-то в темном углу бального зала, там, где было мало народу, прихлебывая лимонад. От скуки он рассматривал танцующих — девушки иногда облачались в весьма забавные наряды. Тут его взгляд выхватил из толпы незнакомое лицо.

Черноволосый бледный парень стоял у стола диджея и разговаривал с кем-то, кого Бокуто не мог разглядеть из-за колонны, загораживающей обзор. Даже через весь бальный зал Бокуто видел, что у этого парня умный взгляд и преступно обворожительная улыбка. На черных, слегка кудрявых волосах играли разноцветные блики диско-шара. Легким движением он убирал пряди со лба, внимательно слушая собеседника. Внезапно он засмеялся. Бокуто не слышал его смеха, но был уверен, что это самый приятный звук во вселенной. Сердце ухнуло в груди.

— Кенма-Кенма-Кенма, — затормошил он стоящего рядом и мирно играющего во что-то на телефоне друга. — Ты не знаешь этого парня?

— Что? — Козуме, которого только что трясли за руку, как тряпичную куклу, не сразу смог сориентироваться. — А, Акааши? Знаю только, что он вроде бы первокурсник.

— Мне нужно найти Куроо.

Он не знал, зачем, но когда Бокуто сталкивался с чем-то незнакомым, он всегда первым делом шел к Куроо. Он всегда мог дать совет, поддержать или просто поугорать над ситуацией. В любом случае, после разговоров с ним всегда становилось легче.

Бокуто начал обходить зал по периметру, стараясь найти глазами Куроо и одновременно не выпускать из поля зрения того парня. На него хотелось смотреть как можно дольше, как на картины художников эпохи Ренессанса. Акааши, так сказал Кенма?

Тетсуро нашелся быстро — они едва не столкнулись. Куроо глупо ухмылялся чему-то своему, пряча улыбку в стакане с лимонадом. Бокуто схватил его за плечо, крепко сжав и прошептал на ухо, указывая на Акааши:

— Чур, этот парень мой.

Куроо на пару секунд завис, наверное, пытаясь расслышать слова Бокуто в грохоте музыки. Потом он расплылся в хитрой улыбке, показал знаком, что все окей, и без единого сунул Котаро свой стакан.

Он пересек комнату, ловко лавируя между танцующими парами. Бокуто видел, как он тронул Акааши за плечо привлекая внимание, и наклонился, чтобы что-то ему сказать. Твою мать, что он творит? Не флиртует же он с ним? Бокуто же только что сказал ему, что Акааши ему понравился. И почему сам Котаро не может вот так просто без стеснения подойти к понравившемуся человеку и завести разговор? В этом плане Куроо уж точно попроворнее него будет.

Куроо вытянутой рукой указал на Бокуто, все так и стоящего на краю площадки танцпола и держащего два стакана. Акааши окинул Котаро изучающим взглядом, а потом мягко улыбнулся, смотря тому прямо в глаза. Бокуто показалось, что его сердце пропустило удар. Его улыбка была, как луч солнца, пробивающийся через молодую светло-зеленую листву в солнечный день ранней весны, но когда он улыбается тебе… Куроо взял Акааши за плечо и потащил за собой. Взгляд Акааши пронзал Котаро насквозь через весь зал.

Куроо забрал свой стакан из рук Бокуто, и тот перестал выглядеть, как идиот с двумя стаканами лимонада. Теперь он выглядел, как идиот с одним стаканом лимонада.

— Бокуто Котаро, — представился он, мысленно благодаря небеса за царящий в зале полумрак, из-за которого не было видно, как он покраснел. Акааши смотрел на него изучающим прищуром, а Котаро подумал, что в его синих глазах можно утонуть, даже если умеешь плавать. — Приятно познакомиться.

— Если бы мне пришлось пройти войну, чтобы только встретиться с вами, думаю, оно бы того стоило, — ответил Акааши, кажется, даже склонившись в полупоклоне.

— Пожалуй, не буду вам мешать, — улыбнулся Куроо. Ясно, что ни тот, ни другой не услышали его. Бокуто показалось, что в большом душном зале, заполненным громкой музыкой и народом, они совершенно одни.

***

Бокуто, Куроо и Кенма часто вместе шли в университет. Бокуто пересказывал Тетсуро лекцию, которую он умудрился проспать, как с мелодичным звоном на его телефон пришло уведомление. Бокуто осекся на полуслове, достал телефон и невольно улыбнулся.

— Акааши? — угадал Кенма. — Похоже, вы стали довольно близки за последнюю неделю.

— Ага, — кивнул Бокуто. — А вот Куроо, похоже, хочет устроить гарем.

— Просто говорю, что если бы ты и правда меня любил, то поделился бы им, — закатил глаза Тетсуро.

— Ха!

— Ты ночью постоянно онлайн. С ним переписываешься?

— Не завидуй, — показал язык Бокуто.

— И не думал, — пробурчал себе под нос Куроо, зачесывая челку.

Ночи напролет Бокуто переписывался с Акааши. Разговоры с ним определенно стоили чувства разбитости по утрам и жуткой сонливости весь последующий день. Котаро лежал на животе в темной комнате, где только экран телефона светил голубым светом, будто луч маяка. Каждое новое сообщение заставляло его улыбаться во все тридцать два и хихикать от щекотки в животе. И каждую ночь Куроо бросался в него подушкой и шипел, чтобы Бокуто шел спать, потому что свет телефона мешает Тетсуро спать.

Днем Бокуто перечитывал их переписки, чувствуя себя по уши влюбленным. С каждым сообщением Акааши его жизнь будто бы становилась немного лучше. Всего за семь дней его жизнь круто изменилась.

— Ты лектора слушаешь? — Куроо пихнул друга под ребра.

— Слушаю, — поморщился Бокуто. — В отличие от некоторых. — Он кивнул на телефон Куроо, в котором был открыт диалог с Кенмой.

— Вот и слушай, — ответил Тетсуро, блокируя телефон. — У кого я потом конспекты скатывать буду?

— А сам записывать не пробовал? — вздохнул Бокуто, берясь за ручку, но все его мысли сейчас вертелись о высветившемся на экране телефона уведомлении о сообщении от Акааши.

— Я же о тебе забочусь! — ахнул Куроо. — Сейчас ты из-за любви не сможешь учиться, завалишь экзамены и придется работать уборщиком в Макдаке.

— Кто бы говорил, — проворчал Котаро, косясь на Куроо, который с глупой полуулыбкой на лице строчил что-то Кенме.

— Я этой участи избегу, потому что у меня есть ты.

— А что ты будешь делать, если я не дам тебе списать?

— Умру от голода где-нибудь в подворотне. В долгосрочной перспективе. Выдержит твоя совесть такой удар? — Куроо подмигнул закатившему глаза Бокуто. — На свадьбу позовете? — Он кивнул на маячащее на экране уведомление, не дающее Бокуто сосредоточиться на лекции.

— Если продолжишь так шутить, то точно не позову, — огрызнулся парень. Куроо рассмеялся, получив замечание от преподавателя.

***

Неловкая тишина висела уже несколько минут. Бокуто прятал взгляд в стакане воды. Живот крутило, ни о какой еде сейчас и думать не хотелось. Его порция так и стояла нетронутая, остывая. Акааши попробовал обед только из вежливости, но ему тоже кусок в глотку не лез. Отец Бокуто сидел за столом напротив Акааши с совершенно непроницаемым лицом и сверлил парней взглядом. Кейджи ощутимо нервничал, но изо всех сил старался не показывать этого.

— Мне нужно выйти, — пробормотал Котаро, с громким скрипом отодвигая стул. Взгляд широко распахнутых глаз Акааши молил: «Не оставляй меня тут одного».

Бокуто вышел в коридор, прислонился спиной к стене, прикрыл глаза. Он старался дышать глубоко и ровно. Спокойно, нет ничего такого, с чем не мог бы справиться ум Акааши. Нет никаких причин для паники. По крайней мере, для слез еще точно слишком рано.

— Тихо, Котаро. Дыши, — прошептал Бокуто себе под нос, заламывая пальцы.

Когда он утром написал Кенме, что Акааши сегодня идет знакомиться с его родителями, Козуме советовал не нервничать без причины и надеяться на лучшее и прибавил, что держит за них кулачки. Куроо сказал, что всегда ждет в их комнате в общежитии с контрабандным пивом, чтобы либо отметить победу, либо залить горе.

Бокуто осторожно заглянул в кухню. Отец встал; Акааши тоже вскочил, он держал голову гордо и смотрел смело, но губы, сжатые в тонкую нитку, показывали, что на самом деле он очень волнуется. Бокуто рвано выдохнул и сжал косяк двери до побелевших костяшек пальцев. В голове пронеслась мысль: «Мы пропали».

Но отец лишь тепло улыбнулся и пожал руку Акааши.

— Будь верным, — сказал он.

Кейджи обернулся на Бокуто. Его широкая радостная улыбка сейчас могла бы осветить весь мир.

***

— Бокуто-сан, — окликнул Акааши. Он выглядел странно обеспокоенным.

— Что такое? — отозвался Котаро, сжав руку Кейджи. Он все еще не мог перестать улыбаться, боясь поверить своему счастью, что этот парень теперь его. После получения благословения отца Бокуто утащил Акааши на улицу, и теперь они бесцельно слонялись по улицам.

— У меня нет ни йены за душой, ни акра земли. Все, что у меня есть — несколько оценок в колледже, терпимость к боли и мой ум… — начал он, опустив взгляд, делая вид, что рассматривать трещины на асфальте под ногами безумно интересно.

— Ха, ты действительно думаешь, что я полюбил тебя за твои деньги? — засмеялся Бокуто. — Тем более, что у тебя их нет.

— Невероятно, что твоя открывает во мне новые стороны! — Глаза Кейджи заискрились счастьем, когда он снова поднял их на Котаро. — Кенма доверяет мне, Куроо пытался отхватить кусок меня…

— Куроо! — разочарованно и зло воскликнул Бокуто. — Так и знал, вот же котяра облезлый!

— Не волнуйся, — поспешил успокоить парня Акааши, — моя любовь к тебе не подлежит сомнению. Может, переедем на новую квартиру? — робко предложил он.

— Типа… вместе? — осторожно переспросил Бокуто; сердце замерло в груди.

— Конечно! — энергично закивал Акааши. — Будем жить вместе, мы со всем справимся.

— Согласен! Согласен, согласен, согласен! — Бокуто бросился Акааши в объятия.

— Клянусь богом, пока я жив, Бокуто-сан, вы никогда не будете чувствовать себя…

— Беспомощным? — хитро улыбнулся Котаро, глядя Акааши в глаза.

— …Пожалуй, да, — ответил Кейджи, улыбнувшись и прищурившись в ответ.


End file.
